Start of Something New
by XxArchangelxX
Summary: A random idea that I had to write about Holland & Talho
1. Chapter 1

Hi. PLease R & R. More reviews equals faster updates

**Chapter 1**

**Change of Life**

Holland stood at the doorway, staring at the empty apartment before him. It may have been filled with furniture, but one thing's absence made it feel so empty and lifeless. That missing thing was Diane Thurston. She was no where he looked. His heart wouldn't accept it no matter what. He wouldn't accept that she was gone. He tried to convince himself that she couldn't have left. She couldn't have gone because of one stupid argument. No, to her it wouldn't have been stupid. She would have cared about every word. Holland remembered every word that was said on that life-changing night.

**Rewind: three nights ago:**

_The night had started out great; Holland_ _had taken Diane to a fancy dinner at the restaurant that she loved so much. He gazed at her with a look that not many people have ever seen; it was a look of care and love. Diane was wearing a low cut dress that rested just above her knees. The neckline was V shaped and ended low enough for Holland_ _to enjoy the view. He looked her up and down and then told her that she looked beautiful in her dress. She smiled and then kissed him on the cheek as if to say thanks. After dinner the two of them walked through the park outside of the military boundary line; as relationships in the military were forbidden. They walked with linked arms. As they approached the lake, Holland_ _stopped and faced Diane. She looked up at him and gave him a look of enquiry. He answered it by saying exactly what was on his mind._

"_Diane, we've been together for a while now and I love you so much. It's just that recently you've been so busy with trying to find out what your father's work was that you barely have time for anything else. I know that when we started this relationship I said that I couldn't care less what other people said about you being crazy enough to figure out your father's work. And that I also said that you should take all the time you need to do so. But recently you haven't been around much and when you are you're always at the computer working. Whenever we talk about something you always choose to talk about your research. I know I shouldn't be talking because my head is usually revolving around lifting and the next mission that I have. And that I'm usually off somewhere else fighting someone or the other. But when I am around I'd like just once to talk about something else. I'm not uninterested; it's just that you're too caught up with work."_

"_I'm preoccupied. I'm just so close to finding out the answer Holland. I know that all I may talk about is my father's work and trying to prove that he was doing, but I just can't think about anything else. I just want to find my father and bring him back to Belforest so that Renton_ _can have a father who's around. And my grandfather could really use him around because he can't really cope. I gotta try to bring him back. He's the only one that understands the scubs that is willing to tell us about them. I know that I can find him. And I need you to believe me and stay with me because I need you Holland."_

"_I do believe you Diane; it's just that it's been three years since anyone has seen your father. Maybe you should just accept that he's dead."_

"_No! I know that he's alive. I'm gonna find him and if you won't support what I'm doing any longer than I'll just do this on my own. Goodbye Holland_ _Novak!"_

**Back to the present:**

Holland walked over to the couch and collapsed on top of it. He was exhausted. Not from the battle that he'd been fighting for the past week, but from searching for Diane. The last words she had said to him were burning in his mind as well as the words that the lieutenant colonel had told him- "_Holland, the day that you left for Selisa Ole, Miss Thurston disappeared. We've looked everywhere and some people said that she was headed for the Gianas. Search parties have been searching for __her. They found the car that she was in, but she was no where to be found. The guards there said that she went in and never came out. She told them to tell Commander Novak that she knew where he was and was gonna get him. She also said that she might not be able to return again. I'm going to presume that you know what she was talking about Holland_ _and I'm also going to assume that you didn't have a relationship with her. If not you'd better clear your head and fast because your team needs a strong leader. As your brother I'm gonna say use your next mission as a way to clear your head."_

He was alone. He had friends who could have cheered him up but they would have probably reminded of her. He, Holland Novak was all alone and pissed off with himself for not holding onto her for longer. Maybe if he had she would still be there. Who knows maybe they could have lasted if he hadn't opened his big mouth. Now he had nothing left of her but his memories and a picture of her, her brother and grandfather. Not even one of the two of them. He wouldn't be able to bring her back and he felt like such an ass and completely useless because of that.

-------------------------------------------------------

It had been over a year since Diane had disappeared. Holland had given up hope in finding her and his only comfort now where his friend Charles, Ray and Hap. Nothing his brother, Dewey said had any affect on him and he wouldn't try to hide it. The only time he paid attention to Dewey was when he was being briefed on his next mission. Holland had taken up one night stands. Sometimes it would become a relationship but he got bored quickly, so things never lasted with a woman for longer than three weeks. On this particular day, his life would be changed forever. Dewey had requested that he should go directly to him for mission briefing. As Holland walked down the hallway he saw someone from the intelligence department walk out of Dewey's office. That someone walked down the hallway towards him. She had hazel eyes, raven black hair and a pair of legs that any man would have drooled over. The passing female looked up at Holland and then turned down an adjoining passage way just before they passed each other. It may have been a short encounter with no words spoken but he knew that he had enjoyed it and made a mental note to find out who she was. Upon entering Dewey's office Dewey motioned for him to sit down. Holland sat down just as there was a knock at the door.

"Enter," was all Dewey said. In walked the intelligence officer that Holland had seen earlier. Both Holland and Dewey rose as she walked in.

"Holland this is Talho Yuki from intelligence. Miss Yuki this is Commander Holland Novak."

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Yuki," Holland said as he bowed. _So that's her name _he said to himself_._

"The pleasure's all mine Commander Novak," Talho said as she mimicked his bow. All she could think was- _omigosh their both so damn handsome too bad I'm with Dewey 'cause Holland_'_s a dish._ Once Talho had given Dewey the folder that she was holding Dewey had whispered something in her ear. She smiled then left the room. Holland felt a cringe of jealousy and he couldn't have cared less if he showed it. Dewey had something that he wanted and he would work hark to take it from his brother. He wasn't gonna allow his brother to have a woman that beautiful. As Dewey filled him in on his next mission Holland was already thinking of ways to approach Talho. But which one would work. Only time would tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**It Could Happen**

Three months had passed and Holland hadn't plucked up the courage to talk to Talho about how he felt. He had learnt a lot about her just from Ray who had mentioned her in conversations. Ray, who also was in the intelligence department, had befriended Talho. One day Talho had joined Holland, Charles and Ray for a drink at the bar on the base. Ray and Talho couldn't stop talking about things that were going around the department that they had forgotten they had male company until Charles put his arm around Ray.

"Charles someone will see you," Ray whispered so as not to draw any attention. Talho who knew all about Ray and Charles' relationship looked at them admiringly. She wished that Dewey would take her out to events just to show her off to the world. Even though she knew that any relationships in the military would mean instant demotion to both people, she would have liked to have that. She then turned her attention to Holland who was also looking at Ray and Charles. _He looks so cute. I wonder if he and Diane used to be like that. Maybe someday if something happens between us we could have that_. Charles, who had removed his hand from Ray and was now holding her hand under the table where no one could see, complained "Jeez, do all you women do is talk or gossip?"

"Oh Charles, this isn't about just anything. It's about the rumours that are going around about there being a search being conducted through all of the rooms. More and more people are getting demoted by the day. What happens if they happen to search your room and find the two of us together?" Ray whispered loud enough for just the four of them to hear.

"I wouldn't worry about that. Besides you are one of the greatest illusionists that I know," Charles said in a convincing voice.

"I'd better get going," Holland said suddenly. "I got an early mission briefing with Dewey in the morning."

"Yeah, so do I. See you guys around," Talho said.

"Bye," Chorused Ray and Charles.

-----------------------------------------------------

Once outside, Holland plucked up the courage to say something to Talho.

"I could walk you to your apartment if you like," he said. _Please let her say yes. Then I can talk to her and get to know her._

"Um… thanks," Talho replied. _Omigosh. Yes like hell would I like you to walk me home. Maybe God's being kind to me._

"Er... which block is it?" Holland asked. _What I mean is should we start walking to your apartment in block C, apartment_ _51_ _on the eleventh floor._

"Block C," Talho replied.

They walked in silence for a couple of minutes. Then Holland spoke, "So do you also find my brother difficult, demanding and a perfectionist?"

"I guess you could say that. He is really demanding when it comes to handing reports in before time. So I guess you could say that. Though he isn't that bad," Talho replied.

"I think that he's a pain in the neck. But then again I've thought that since the day I was born," Holland commented. Talho giggled as they walked on. _Who knows maybe she likes guys who are funny? Then I would need Charles to help me out there. I hope she likes me. Her smile is so incredible. Diane never smiled like that. Talho's eyes have in look in them that I know I've seen before but where and what does it mean?_ As they reached block C Talho saw Holland gazing at her through the corner of her eyes. She was so sure that she saw a look in his eyes that she had never seen before.

"Would you like to come upstairs for a beer or tea or coffee or something?" Talho asked. _Please say yes. Please say you'd like to come up for a cup of me. Please pretty please say yes._

"Sure. That sounds nice," Holland replied. _Hopefully I can go upstairs just for you._ They climbed into the elevator and Talho pressed the button for the eleventh floor. She looked at him through the mirrors on the doors. Three months ago when she had first checked out his file she found out only what the military knew. She had learnt a lot from Ray over that time about Holland and his life. She had also learnt a fair amount from Diane while she used the facilities in the intelligence department while Talho was still in first year training. As the two of them walked towards her room door Talho got her keys out and started to push it into the lock when she dropped them. As she bent down to pick them up Holland retrieved her keys and handed it to her. They stared into each other's eyes for a second before Talho opened the door to her apartment. As Holland entered Talho's apartment he saw that her hallway walls were filled with photographs of her and five guys. All six of them had raven black hair; three of them had hazel eyes while the other three had grey eyes; they all had similar features so it was safe for Holland to assume that the guys in the pictures were her siblings. Talho led him past three doors before they came to the lounge.

"What can I get you," she asked.

"A beer will be fine," Holland replied. _You would be fine to._

Talho disappeared through one of the doors that they had passed earlier and re-emerged a moment later carrying two beers. "Hope it's cold enough," she said as she handed him the beer.

"It's fine. Thanks," he replied. The two of them sat there drinking their beers until Holland said, "I'd better be going."

"Ok," was all Talho could say. _How pathetic of me. Ok. Is that all I can say. How damn pathetic? It's a wonder I've even gotten so far with Dewey. But then again all he does is use me for the-_

"Are these your brothers?" He asked.

"Yeah, all five of them," she replied. "We all look alike, but are almost nothing alike."

"Is that Alexander Motomishi?" Holland asked.

"Yeah. He and my brothers went by my mother's maiden surname."

"Oh," he said. _I won't pry for answers. You'll tell me if you want to._ Then he carried on walking to the door.

"Evening Miss Yuki."

"You know you don't have to call me that outside of work."

"Yeah. Force of habit I guess."

"Well goodnight then."

"Goodnight." Holland said as he left her apartment. On his way home all he could think about was the way that Talho had looked at him before she closed the door. He was so sure he had seen a hint of regret in her eyes. He was also sure that she had a look of longing in them as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Hala people. How you guys doing? Here's the next chapter. It's dedicated to zara. Thanks your review made my day.

Disclaimer: I don't own E7

**Chapter 3**

**Stealth1**

"The two of you are to go to FAC51. Miss Yuki you are to report the recent findings to the intelligence department there and gather the information that they have. Commander Novak you are to make sure that nothing stops Miss Yuki from doing so. Your team may also have to protect the civilians there from the attacks from the Voderak. Understood?" Lieutenant Colonel Dewey asked.

"Yes sir," both Holland and Talho said at the same time.

"Good. Now the Sage Council has requested that Miss Yuki is to be your 'personal assistant' from now on Commander Novak. Or if you like officer on board," Dewey reported. "Is that okay with you Miss Yuki?"

"Yes sir," Talho replied bluntly. _I won't mind at all._

"Okay then. Commander Novak if you don't mind I'd like to talk to Miss Yuki alone," said the Lieutenant Colonel

"Yes sir," Holland said. He then turned and left the room. _I get to work with Talho everyday. I must be the luckiest guy on earth._ Once Holland had left the room Dewey turned all of his attention to Talho. He looked her up and down and made his mind up as quickly as he could kill someone.

"Miss Yuki as you know you will now be working under Commander Novak. If you wouldn't mind informing the officer that will be taking your place about how I like things done. Also if you don't mind I would like to keep our relationship strictly professional from now onwards," Dewey said.

"So you're…," Talho hesitated, "dumping me?"

"We were never officially together, so I wouldn't say dump. More ending a possible relationship before things occur," Dewey said bluntly.

"You're dumping me. Well then Lieutenant Colonel Novak as my last act under your command I'll train the next poor sucker into literally being under you. Good day sir," Talho said and walked out of his office. _Tomorrow I'll be under the command of someone far more competent. At least I won't be used anymore._

----------------------------------------------

_6:45 am. Damn it I'm late! Gotta hurry or I'll be even later._ Talho jumped out of bed, ran to the shower and then hurried to get dressed. She grabbed her bags and hastily locked her apartment, but not before checking that she looked great for her first day of working with Holland. She almost ran the entire way to the hangars but stopped a couple metres away to catch her breath and to make sure that she looked completely natural. She saw Holland coming out of the closed hangar doors. _Good, he didn't see me running the entire way here, but then again no one did. Hey wait why isn't anyone else here? _Talho walked up to Holland, rolling her trolley bag behind her.

"Good morning Miss Yuki. How come you're here so early?" Holland asked. _I'm glad you are. It gives me a chance to talk to you._

"Good morning Commander Novak. I'm starting to ask myself the same question. I guess that's what Ray wanted to talk to me about yesterday."

Holland smiled. "Well then I guess I can give you a tour of the ship in the mean time. Considering that you're gonna be spending a lot of time on it from now onward."

"Yeah, I might as well memorise the interior of the Stealth1."

"Let me take your bags. They look heavy." Holland offered.

"Thanks," Talho said as she handed him her bags. As they went through the various rooms of the Stealth1, Holland informed her that she would be sharing a room with the pilot of the TypeZero The Nirvash. He also told her the pilot, Eureka wasn't really that talkative and mainly kept to herself. As they reached the control room Talho felt light-headed and stopped to lean against the wall.

"Are you ok Miss Yuki?" Holland said as he took a few steps towards her.

"Just a little light-headed," Talho replied as she noticed how close Holland was to her. _Omigosh please kiss me now and make my day._ "I'll be fine in a minute.

"Sure," Holland said as he took a step back. _So damn close to kissing her. Maybe next time. What the hell am I saying? Me, Holland_ _Novak unable to pull a move on a girl. What a pathetic excuse for a Novak._ Once Talho was feeling better, or so she said, they finished the tour and then went to see if the other crew members had started to arrive. Once everyone had arrived they all departed for FAC51.

---------------------------------------------------

Talho's roommate, Eureka was small and petite. She barely looked older than thirteen. She had aqua hair with baby pink eyes that had a thin red line through them. The crew of the Stealth1 were really friendly. They didn't seem like the type of people that could kill others, but then again neither did Holland. But there was one particular person who was different from the rest. Her name- Hilda. She was an excellent cook according to the crew, but a pro when it came to using a KLF. She and Talho became friends almost instantly. Talho and Holland barely saw each other much after their departure, but when they did they barely spoke.

"Commander Novak isn't always like that. Just when he has something on his mind. Which is only before a mission," Hilda said when Talho asked her about Holland. "You'll get used to it in no time. Trust me."

"Okay," Talho said. She was helping Hilda prepare lunch.

"So since when have you liked him?" Hilda asked.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah."

"I guess since I first saw him."

"Not to be forward or anything, but are the rumours about you and Dewey true?" Hilda asked in a voice that anyone could tell to be 'say-if-you-want'.

"Yeah. He broke up with me yesterday."

"Good. 'Cause from what I've heard he's absolutely tactless and ain't worth it."

"You heard right he's n-"

Holland walked into the kitchen. "Hilda is there caffeine or did Charles clean it out?"

"Sorry Holland but the caffeine is gone."

"Damn Charles," Holland said as he walked out of the door.

"Caffeine is all that keeps Holland going since Diane disappeared, other that beer and the odd occasional woman he might fancy for a while." Hilda said truthfully. "Recently he's cut down. Must be 'cause of someone new."

"Someone new," Talho repeated under her breath.

An: Please pretty please drop me a review.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey. This is the last chappie. It's dedicated to everyone who's read it and is still reading it.

Disclaimer: I own E7 in another universe;b

**Chapter 4**

**FAC51**

The rest of the way to FAC51 Hilda and Talho spent talking about any random subject that came up, which was about everything they could think up. Holland hadn't given Talho much work to do except to give Dewey a report on the journey so far, which was pretty darn boring for three days of non-stop flying. Upon arrival at FAC51 the general there informed Holland that they were expecting an attack soon and it was going to be a big one. Holland ordered his crew to prepare for battle then turned to Talho and told her to get all of the information she needed ready in the next half hour.

"You ready to go Miss Yuki?" Holland asked a half hour later. He was holding a rifle and waiting next to a KLF.

"Yes sir."

"Good. Hop in," Holland said with a grin. _Now I get to show off what I can do in a KLF. Let's hope that'll impress you for the time being._ Once inside the KLF Talho felt nervous to be in a machine so incredible, but once Holland began to move it she felt completely safe and secure. Holland decided to drive the KLF until there were any signs of battle so as not to alarm any of the remaining civilians in the city below them. As they arrived at the military headquarters they were greeted by the colonel who wasted no time in showing Talho where the intelligence officers were waiting for her. Holland waited for her for almost an hour. By then he could hear there was commotion outside and instantly knew he would have to join the battle once Talho was out. Once she stepped out of the intelligence bureau she and Holland hastily made their way to the KLF. Once inside Holland wasted no time in heading to the battle field. From the looks of things The Nirvash had taken care of most of the fighting while the others prevented things from going any further. Once Holland joined the battle, it was a matter of minutes before it had ended. Talho tried her best to hide it, but Holland could tell that she was shocked at how fast he had killed so many. After reporting the day's events to Dewey, Holland felt tired and exhausted.

_For a 24 year old I sure am damn stressed. I need a vacation. _He thought. It was around midnight when he started to wander towards his sleeping quarters. He had his jacket unbuttoned and he was wearing a plain black shirt under it. As he passed the central computers he saw Talho typing away and decided that he might as well keep her company.

"You should get some rest Miss Yuki. Tomorrow's gonna be even longer than today," Holland informed her.

"Yes sir. In a moment. It's just that I promised that I would inform my brothers when I arrived here," Talho replied. Holland stood at the doorway and waited for her to finish.

"I could walk you to your room if you'd like," Holland offered.

"Thanks," was all Talho could say. They two of them walked in silence until they reached her room. She took out a key and began to push it into the lock but dropped it. Both she and Holland bent down to pick the key up. As she reached for it their hands touched and she could have sworn that she felt a bolt of electricity run up her arm. As the two of them stood up their eyes met for a brief moment. Holland couldn't take it any longer. As Talho turned towards her room door he gently grabbed her at the waist, pulled her towards him and kissed her. At first Talho was shocked, then she felt like she was on cloud nine as Holland kissed her. _He's better than Dewey. Much, much better._ Holland heard Talho drop her key and then felt her arms wrap themselves around his neck. After a moment he felt her arms slide from his neck and she broke away from him with her hands resting on his chest. He looked at her for a second and saw a glint in her eyes.

"What's the matter?" he asked

"You kissed me."

"Didn't you like it," Holland asked. _I sure as hell did._

"That's not the point. We could get into serious trouble."

"So what if we do?"

"You're my superior."

"Yeah, but that's only while working,"

"You'd get into more trouble that me," Talho pointed out.

"You're worth it," Holland said. Talho went red as he said that.

"I'm not interested in a one night stand."

"With you, neither am I," Holland said as he bent down and kissed her again. Talho didn't hesitate to believe him and kissed him back. After a couple of minutes Talho broke away from him.

"Come inside and you can push your luck further," she whispered in his ear. Holland grinned and bent down to grab the key that Talho had dropped earlier. Once inside Talho locked the door. As she turned around Holland pulled her into another long kiss. As he kissed her, Holland started to undo the buttons on her top. Once he had gotten that off he undid the zip on her skirt, which she slid out of with ease. Talho slid his jacket and shirt off. As she reached to his belt she kicked off her shoes and stood tip-toe to stay within height. Holland felt Talho slide his pants off and he pulled her closer to him. The rest was pure passion and the two of them finally felt relief from admiring the other from afar.

------------------------------------------------

Three hours later the two new lovers were lying in bed. Talho's head rested on Holland's chest and he was stroking her hair.

"What's with the serious face?" Talho asked.

"I dunno why but I'm remembering all of the terrible things that I've done, all of the people that I've lost and all of the sin I've committed," Holland said in a slow, sad voice. As he said so he couldn't help but think of Diane. He sighed before adding, "And to remind me that I've killed so many."

"You were protecting people."

"I wasn't protecting the innocent people that I killed."

"You had orders and you had to follow them."

"I follow orders because I have to. There are innocent kids that die because their parents are Voderaks. There are prisoners who died because the Voderaks use them as shields. There-" he was cut off as Talho kissed him.

"You carry guilt on your shoulders but you only did what you did to protect others. It's not your fault that all of those lives were lost and you shouldn't blame yourself for it. You saved lots of people and should at least be proud of that," Talho said and kissed him again.

"When you say that I can almost believe that," Holland said. Talho looked at him as if trying to put the right words together.

"It is true," she said after a few seconds of thought.

"Maybe, but I gotta convince myself that it brought more good than death."

"Well then maybe this'll help, by saying that I believe in you," Talho said as she kissed him again, but this time neither of the two of them would break apart.

---------------------------------------------------

The rest of the time at FAC51 wasn't very eventful. There was the occasional battle and the odd party or two. Both Holland and Talho almost always seemed to disappear when the parties took place, but the only one who noticed this was Hilda. She knew exactly what the two love birds were up to or where they were heading. On the day of the departure both of them were on board earlier that everyone else. Holland was making sure that everything was alright with the KLFs while Talho checked the supplies for the sixth time.

"Boy, oh boy, are you up early- 6:35. You and Holland have been here since?" Hilda asked as she walked into the supply room. She was the first of the crew, besides Holland and Talho to arrive.

"Neither of us could sleep so we decided to come down here and check on everything," Talho replied as she came out of the back room.

"Sleeping with the boss. What are the two of you gonna do when you get back?" Hilda asked.

"Dunno yet, we'll find out soon enough won't we?"

"Mmmm-" was all Hilda could say because other crew members started to file in onto the Stealth1. The rest of the journey back was almost as boring as the journey to FAC51, but two people aboard didn't seem to mind. As they landed back at headquarters Holland pulled Talho aside and whispered something in her ear. As she walked to her room were the words that Holland had said went through her mind- "_I love you Talho Yuki"._

* * *

An: Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed the story and I promise the next one will be better


End file.
